Always
by Alvia the Ginger
Summary: Cela fait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, qu'Alan Rickman nous a quitté. Pour lui rendre hommages, voici un One-Shot de mon cru.


Voila un ans jour pour jour, qu'Alan Rickman nous à quitté. il était pour moi Severus Snape, et c'est grâce à lui - et les livres aussi - que j'ai apprécié le personnages sombres et torturés qu'est Severus Snape, il est devenu maintenant mon personnage préférée - loin devant Tom Riddle Sirius Black et Harry Potter.

Pour vous dire à quel point sa mort m'a touchée, j'en ai pleurée pendant deux jours, le fait que j'écoutais les musiques les plus tristes et sombres d'harry Potter et que j'étais dans une périodes sombres ne m'a pas aidées.

Aujourd'hui donc je rends hommage à cet homme brillant qui à sut merveilleusement interpreter Severus Snape, en écrivant un One-Shot. Et pour ne pas gâcher l'émotion de la fic, je vous le dits maintenant: Si vous avez aimée postez moi une reviews, fav, follows me.

Pour apprécier cette histoire, je vous conseille d'écouter pendant la lecture deux musiques émouvantes d'Harry Potter ( Mes préférées ):

\- Dumbledore's Farewell - d'Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé.

\- Lily's theme - d'Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort partie 2.

merci de me suivre, de me lire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ou bien une nouvelle histoire. Merci à Carole d'être ma bêta officiel dès à présent.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle dans les bras de Potter, Snape se réveilla dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Où était-il ? était sa première question. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec Lily ? était sa deuxième question.

Un trou de vers apparu en face de son visage et il put y voir un homme habillé de la même façon que lui mais qui souriait à un jeune garçon portant les robes de la maison Gryffindor.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, relaxe-toi. Ce n'est que le début. Conseilla l'homme en noir.

\- Mais si je jouais mal Harry Potter que se passera-t-il? demanda le garçon.

Jouez le rôle d'Harry Potter? Snape fut confus et il détestait cela.

\- Daniel si tu jouais mal on ne t'aurait pas choisi. Maggie t'a recommandé pour ce rôle et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Daniel ne répondit rien. Il inspira profondément et cela parut le relaxer. Il entra dans la pièce d'à côté où d'autres enfants de son âge l'attendait assis sur des bancs, devant des bureaux de bois où trônait encres, plumes, parchemins et chaudrons fumants.

Snape reconnu sa classe de potions à quelque détail près.

Un homme avec un clapet cria "Action" et les enfants se turent. L'Homme en noir entra violemment dans la salle en faisant claquer la porte en bois.

 **\- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions…**

Snape fut surpris du caractère différent de l'homme en noir. Ce n'était plus le même.

 **\- Néanmoins, pour ce qui est des quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédispositions… Je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et emprisonner l'essence. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur. Et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon.**

Là, Severus Snape n'en crut pas ses yeux, l'homme était en train de l'imiter et récitait son texte de « bienvenue » aux nouveaux élèves à Hogwart.

L'homme en noir tourna son visage vers le garçon à qui il parlait il n'y a pas deux minutes, celui-ci écrivait avec la plume quelque chose sur le parchemin.

 **\- Cela étant je suppose que certains sont venus à Hogwart en possession d'aptitudes si exceptionnelles qu'ils se sentent assez sûrs d'eux pour ne pas se montrer attentifs.**

Le garçon releva la tête et arrêta d'écrire.

 **\- Monsieur… Potter.**

L'homme fixa de son regard noir le « Potter » et eut un rictus moqueur.

 **\- Notre nouvelle… célébrité.**

Severus était perdu, comment était-ce possible qu'un homme puisse autant connaitre sa personnalité et comment pouvait-il réciter mot pout mot ses paroles dites il y a sept ans ? De ses souvenirs cet homme n'était pas présent dans sa classe !

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

La goutte du mort-vivant répondit mentalement Snape. Le garçon ne répondit pas.

 **\- Vous ne savez pas. Essayons encore. Où iriez-vous, monsieur Potter, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?**

« Potter » secoua la tête en négation. La réponse était simple pourtant se dit Severus. Dans le ventre d'une chèvre bien sûr.

 **\- Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?**

Il n'y avait aucune différence, il s'agissait de la même plante connue aussi sous le nom d'aconit.

L'enfant baissa les yeux et murmura piteusement un « je ne sais pas ».

 **\- De toute évidence, la célébrité ne fait pas tout.** L'homme décroisa les bras et le trou de vers se referma.

Severus recula et buta contre un banc qui n'était pas là au début. Il se passa la main sur son visage ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment pouvaient-ils connaitre le monde sorcier ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ?

XXXXXX

Le trou de vers réapparut et Severus Snape put observer les sept dernières années de sa vie du point de vue de cet homme. Une autre scène apparut, c'était cet homme accompagné des autres qui imitaient les sorciers de sa génération et de la génération d'Harry Potter, ainsi que Dumbledore et le seigneur des ténèbres. Une femme arriva, elle était blonde et pleurait de joie.

 **\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous présents pour l'avant-première du dernier film d'Harry Potter : Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort Partie 2 ! Je vous remercie tous d'avoir joué les rôles de ses personnages que j'ai créé… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mes livres soient adaptés en film, merci d'aimer autant cette saga, cette histoire et ses personnages.**

Le trou de vers se referma et il comprit une partie de ce mystère. Cet homme jouait le personnage de Severus Snape. Lui-même. Il était un acteur, un très bon acteur. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'une question, pourquoi devait-il observer la prestation de cet homme et sa vie après le film ? Était-ce si important que cela ?

XXXXXXXX

Des années se sont sûrement passées, il n'avait aucun moyen de se repérer dans le temps. Mais quand le trou de vers devint flou et disparu pour ne plus réapparaître il sut que la véritable fin était proche.

En face de lui un homme apparut. Cet homme.

\- Qui est tu ? demanda Severus.

\- Alan Rickman et toi ? demanda le vieil homme en regardant autour de lui.

\- La personne que tu as merveilleusement bien joué. Je n'avais pour occupation que d'observer vos performances.

Un pâle sourire s'installa sur son visage.

\- Tu as dû rester ici pendant un long moment je suppose ?

\- Vous supposez bien. Ricana Snape

La pièce devint sombre et un point lumineux s'alluma au loin. Alan Rickman renifla d'amusement.

\- Le tunnel avec la lumière au bout du chemin, quel cliché de la mort vraiment !

Ils avancèrent à leur rythme et quand ils furent au bout, un mur translucide blanc, une sorte de voile, leur fit face.

\- Tu vas rejoindre celle que tu aimes, même après qu'elle soit morte depuis 17 ans. Tu l'aimes depuis tout ce temps ?

Lily

 _ **"**_ _ **After all this time ?**_ _ **"**_

Snape ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et les ouvrit de nouveaux.

 **\- A jamais…** , dirent Severus Snape et Alan Rickman en traversant le voile blanc.

 _ **"**_ _ **Always**_ _ **"**_ _ **said Snape.**_


End file.
